harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharlene McAllister
Sharlene AnneMarie McAllister (previously Cameron) was a character who saw her beginnings in the story Marshall City, and was now on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was played by actress Kate Mulgrew, best known for her roles of Mary Ryan Fenelli on the series, Ryan's Hope as Captain Kathryn Janeway (the first female captain in the franchise) on the science fiction series, Star Trek: Voyager; and her role on the Netflix comedy, Orange is the New Black, until the character was written out as having moved to Florida with her daughter, Linda. Cultured and gracious Nutmegger Wealthy and cultured in her own right, Sharlene Cameron is a picture of grace and respectability. Her family, the McAllister family, was one of two very powerful families in the city of Marshall City, Connecticut. She was well-known for her many years of chartible work, especially around the community's main hospital, Avoca Park Medical Center. In 1978, Sharlene met and fell in love with Patrick Cameron, a highly respected doctor at the medical center. They married not long after they had met, and they were blessed with a beautiful daughter, Linda Amherst. Since Linda was their only child, Sharlene and Patrick doted on and admittedly spoiled their little princess. During her first year of marriage, her parents had a late-in-life baby, her youngest sister, Sheila. Sharlene still kept up with charitable work, especially with Linda growing up and finally marrying Shawn Amherst. Patrick was still a good doctor, and remained as such, even being Chief of Staff at Avoca Park Medical Center, until his retirement when he named Dr. Ashley Webster and Dr. Beth Stillwater as co-Chiefs of Staff. Patrick died of a coronary in 2000, and Sharlene felt his loss very deeply. Which didn't help matters for her when her son in-law, Shawn, was killed in a car accident not soon after Patrick's death. So, once Linda received a job at Massachusetts General Hospital, she moved with her daughter to Boston, and the two women are trying to get back into the single life, after both of them having been married for so many years. Sharlene and Linda have made friends with Wendy Harper and Rosemary Harper Wilson respectively, and the transplanted Nutmeggers are taking to Boston with ease. Sharlene was pleased and thrilled that Sheila had moved to Boston from Marshall City, and has begun a life of her own. At first, however, Sharlene did not have much liking for Sheila's new friend Madeleine Jacobson, because she was afraid of hurting her sweet-natured sister. However, Sheila made Sharlene see that Madeleine would not hurt her. After that, Sharlene and Madeleine became good friends, and their concern for Sheila's welfare is paramount. Recently, Sharlene was thrilled to discover that her late son in-law's sister, Lyla Ann had moved to Boston, and is glad to have her in her life again, although her world had been turned upside down due to another bit of conniving by Allison Wentzel Watkins, when her true parentage was revealed, that SHE was the daughter of Matthew Abbott. It was a malicious scheme contrived by Allison to humiliate June, her mother. She was recently even more thrilled to find out that some children of her social circle have moved to Boston. Ashley Webster and Aja Dorrance recently moved to town to pursue studies in medical careers. Ashley being a resident at Mass General; and Aja, currently in medical school at Tufts Medical School. Sharlene received a New Year's surprise when she discovered that her long-widowed daughter, would meet and marry a young Italian businessman named Rafael Annunzio while she was vacationing in Venice, Florida. Linda would eventually move to Venice herself and would make a life with Rafael. After a talk with her friend, Stephanie Whittman, she would soon join her daughter and new son-in-law in Venice where she would get involved in the arts scene in both Venice and Sarasota. While she is missed in Boston, she is also happy. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:McAllister family